


Bond

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara and Tommy try and explain
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

People might call me a fool. 

A woman who has no respect or pride. 

Sullen.

Uncouth.

A scruffy individual with a hair-trigger temper.

A subordinate who allows her senior officer to walk all over her.

To the outside world looking in, well I can see why.

The truth?

He is my best friend.

He needs a safe outlet for his frustrations, he knows I am that outlet.

If I lash out at him, he will forgive me, and while his anger might hurt me at the time, he knows I will never turn my back on him.

When I need a sympathetic shoulder, or someone to tell me the brutal truth, it is him I go to.

If he needs me, I will be there.

No questions.

Okay, maybe some.

Make that a lot, and a handful of insults too.

_People believe that I am playing at being a police officer, and she is the only one who will tolerate my games._

_They think that I keep her around because I like lording it over her._

_Because she has a past, a reputation, they think I hold the fate of her career in my hands._

_Oh, the irony._

_She has seen me at my worst, my very worst, and yet she is still by my side._

_She has yelled and insulted me, but I trust her above anyone else._

_I have crumbled to dust in front of her, and she hasn’t ridiculed me._

_She has cried in my arms, and shared secrets her heart has never dared reveal before._

_She has risked everything for me, without me having to ask her twice._

_Everything I am and have would mean nothing without her._

_We have sworn an allegiance to each other._

_Unspoken._

_Non-negotiable._

_Unfathomable to outsiders._

_Obvious to us._

_Priceless._

_Unbreakable._


End file.
